Sonriele a La Muerte
by L.S.T.P
Summary: Draco siempre ha estado durmiendo, que pasa cuando despierta para encarar algo no tan ameno como su sueño. HD,SLASH!Veela fic


**Sonríele a la muerte.**

**By L.S.T.P**

**Estipulación: **Esta historia esta basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y de pertenencia de J.K Rowling. No se intenta obtener lucro con esta historia, ni se intenta cometer plagio de cualquier tipo.

**A/N:** esta es la traducción de un fic que estoy escribiendo en ingles así que si quieren pueden encontrarlo también en mi cuenta. Ah también esto es Slash, si no les gusta salgan por favor. Además este fic es un veela fic (si, otro, lo se). Aun si no se comenta en este capitulo.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: voy a usar el termino "Comedor de Muerte" en vez de mortifago porque me gusta mas y porque jeje va mas con el fic, ok?

**1.- Herido **

Dos semanas y contando

Dos semanas desde que él se fue.

Dos semanas desde que mi vida esta de cabeza.

Si, dos semanas. Pero se siente como si fueran eras, como si el tiempo me hubiera atrapado. Enjaulándome en este nueva, cruel y aterradora libertad.

Y estoy consiente de que suene débil y dependiente.

Pero lo soy.

No puedo cambiar el hecho de que lo extraño. Extraño a mi padre y a mi vida pasada, el secretismo y los susurros a escondidas. El miedo no conocido, y el miedo mismo. Y yo añoro el pasado, y paso mis días negando este cruel presente, en donde el se esta pudriendo en Azkaban.

Odiando este sentimiento de impotencia. Sintiéndome tan inútil, incapaz de salvarlo, incapaz de olvidarlo e incapaz de continuar sin él. Y siento tantas ganas de maldecir últimamente. Maldigo a Voldemort, Harry Potter, al mundo mágico y, a veces, incluso a mi mismo.

Estoy perdido, rechazado. Y es como si ya no perteneciera a este mundo.

Y yo lloro, lloro por mí ser pasado, el niño que nunca llora, y quien no conoce esta fría independencia. Y ansío por las hermosas mentiras que creí hace no mucho. Y duele, corta y lastima. Esta pena es tan profunda, este incontenible dolor…

…Sueño con alas y redención o algo que me quite todo este sufrimiento. Este silencioso sufrimiento, y quiero gemir, gritar, dejarlo ir, pero no puedo…

¿Pero soy yo

Esta alma torturada,

Este corazón sangrante?

¿Qué soy yo? O aun mejor ¿Quién soy yo?

¿Va la luz a cegar esta oscuridad en algún momento?

Pero yo continuo, no me rindo, yo quiero…

¿Pero realmente quiero? O este instinto animal de supervivencia.

Y la simple verdad es que…

No se.

D.M

* * *

Paro de escribir, y por minutos solo se paro ahí, viendo con el ceño fruncido el manchado pergamino. Había estado escribiendo mucho ultímame, y empezaba a preocuparse. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero últimamente había estado sintiendo esta urgencia de escribir. A veces esta durmiendo cuando de repente se despierta, sudando y muriendo por escribir algo.

Nunca tiene sentido, y de una manera extraña siempre lo tiene. Es raro y atemorizante. Y siempre desea destruir los pergaminos, la evidencia de su debilidad, pero no puede, así que lo guarda. Y continúa con sus noches sin sueño, porque sabe que los sueños lo atormentaran. El fantasma de su padre, su padre muriendo y pidiéndole ayuda.

Pero algunas veces no es con él. A veces sueña con ojos verdes y risas apagadas, con dedos entrelazándose y a veces incluso con suaves promesas y susurros de amor. Pero no debería pensar en esto, solo se esta engañándose a si mismo y no **debería**, definitivamente, pensar en eso.

Pero se siente débil, no ha comido nada en días. Y es que no tiene hambre, mas se siente extrañamente vacío. Como carente de alma. Y sabe que debe comer, pero no quiere. No quiere salir de su cuarto, no ahora ni nunca.

Y casi puede escuchar a su padre diciendo…

" _Eso es infantil Draco, ya deberías de saberlo"_

…Y verse a si mismo asentir y contestar:

" _Lo siento Padre, no te volver a decepcionar"_

Casi pero…. No puede. Y sabe que debe de acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya no tiene padre. Y que lo odia por creer en falsedad, por decepcionarlo, por enseñarle mal. Pero más que nada por no saber nada mejor.

Suspirando decide que es mejor bajar. Tomando unas cuantas bocanadas de aire se prepara para usar la expresión indiferente que debe de tener. Cuando está listo baja las escaleras pensando que su madre va a estar en el comedor y que él se le va unir, depuse ellos comerán… solos. Comerán en silencio, no se verán a los ojos. Y finalmente correrán a sus refugios para lamerse sus heridas en privado, y mañana será igual, y al dia siguiente, y por siempre. Porque están vacíos y ya han dejado de ser.

Él esta muerto, un muerto caminante, e incluso a veces un muerto sonriente. El orgullo es lo que lo sostiene, y a veces es su madre, su padre, sus amigos, sus expectaciones, su apellido, pero mas que nada es el odio. El odio que le enseñaron a sentir. El odio que a veces siente que nació con él.

Es por eso que odia dormir, porque sus sueños están mal, mal en muchas maneras. Mal para su padre y mal para él. Y él sabe esto, pero ya no esta seguro de** creer** en esto.

Él siempre necesitó alguien que le dijera que estaba bien y que estaba mal, alguien más fuerte. Mas fuerte que la carne y mas valiente que el espíritu. Y se siente como si se estuviera ahogando en esta casa, como si estuviera escupiendo su propia alma. Porque ya no puede vivir en la tierra de fantasía. Él es mejor que eso, quiero ser mejor que eso.

Pero en lo profundo todavía existe en él esta parte de vergüenza que desea la falsedad, la falsedad en que nació. Arrullado con mentiras y falsos ideales. Y eso es lo que es, un niño consentido, un capitán de Quidditch, un Slytherin, un futuro Comedor de Muerte y un Malfoy.

Él es todo esto y nada.

Porque esta muerto. Pero a veces en esos alocados y salvajes sueños se siente vivo, se siente tibio, seguro, y completamente amado.

Es por eso que odia las mañanas.

Pero odia aun más los sueños porque lo hacen ver lo que nunca va tener

Lo queman con caricias.

Lo flagelan con besos.

Y lo asfixian con promesas.

Y él no puede perdonar las falsas promesas.

Porque èl lo ha hecho antes y….

… No puede.

* * *

Ok, primero que nada, perdón por no haber estado subiendo regularme pero he estado un poco ocupada ( aunq con tu mail drakita hiciste q me volviera la inspiración, o quizás fueron las amenazas jeje). De mi otro fic, La divina Forma Humana, ya casi termino el sig. cap. así q en unos días mas lo subo. Ahora en cuanto a **este **fic, haré algunas aclaraciones:

1.- Tal vez esta versión tenga cosas dif. q la de ingles, pero si es así es porque estoy pensando reformatearla de todas maneras.

2.- Si les gusta puedo subir un poco mas rápido, si así lo quieren avísenme para hacerlo

3.- La historia en ingles lleva 6 caps. Solamente, pero se va cambiar porque quiero insertar un lemmon, ok

Eso es todo, así q ya saben todo tipo de critica es constructiva, es mi lema, review!

L.S.T.P


End file.
